The Heroes of the Inuzuka
by Bandie24x7
Summary: So my last story of this type was Kiba Inuzuka; True Hero of Konoha. I scrapped it. Didn't like some of the stuff in it, and made this one. I like this one a bit more so far. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review. -Bandie24x7
1. Enter the Hero

The Heroes of the Inuzuka

_**A/n **Greetings. I started a fanfiction awhile back called "Kiba Inuzuka; the True Hero of Konoha" or something like that, I decided to scrap that story, because I had a few things I just didn't like with it. Today, I bring you "The Heroes of the Inuzuka" Characters, and settings are by Masashi Kishimoto, except there will be few that I'm gonna make. I'll probably post in the notes if it's gonna involve an original character. I'm not gonna change a lot of the major things, like I tried to do in my last one, but I am going to change some things to make Kiba Inuzuka (My personal favorite character in the series) the main character. Let's get started then, I hope you enjoy. Please tell me what you think of it in a review. Thank you and have a good day. -Bandie24x7_

Akamaru was tugged snugly inside my jacket as we watched the fight. Sakura Haruno was fighting Ino Yamanaka. It wasn't progressing very fast at all. They were basically equals, though neither of them would admit it. They had been best friends for as long as anyone can remember, but now they just bicker and argue constantly. All because of Sasuke Uchiha. All the girls in this village are in love with him. Except for my teammate Hinata Hyuga. She loves Sasuke and Sakura's teammate Naruto Uzumaki. Together the three of them make up squad 7 of the leaf village genin. The most annoying squad in the leaf. I sigh aloud without even realizing it. My other teammate Shino Aburame looks at me.

"Something wrong Kiba?" He asks.

"No, no. It's fine. I just want my chance, this is boring," I say as my Sensei Kurenai Yuhi, laughs slightly.

"You need to be more patient Kiba. You're too excited," She says.

"You always say that Kurenai-Sensei!" I say jokingly.

Suddenly there's yelling and it pulls my attention back to the fight. Sakura is standing completely still and Ino has fallen to the ground. I look up at Ino's squad Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi. They both have smiles, as well as their sensei Asuma Sarutobi. I knew that Sakura hadn't won, but upon observing her squad I see Naruto looking up at his sensei Kakashi Hatake, the renowned copy ninja. Kakashi had a bit of a worried look from what I could see, his face covered with a mask made it difficult to tell. I looked back at the arena to see Sakura standing with her hand in the air.

"Kurenai-sensei?" I ask, my eyes still focused on the arena.

"The mind-transfer jutsu. Ino is technically controlling Sakura right now. This battle may be over. Asuma sure has some talented genin." My sensei answers shaking her head.

"S-s-so it's a-a-already over?" My teammate Hinata Hyuga asks in her usual timid voice.

"SAKURA! You can't give up! Don't lose to her!" A roar shouts throughout the arena, coming from the loudmouth Naruto.

"What an idiot," I think aloud nothing thinking about Hinata's crush on him.

"I-I-I think he's a very smart person. H-he just never gives up," She rebukes quickly.

"Probably smarter than Kiba," Shino says jokingly.

"Hey. Watch i-" I start but get cut off.

"I, Sakura Haruno, surrender the fight to Ino!" I hear Sakura's voice roar.

"What?!" The crowd shouts out at once.

"She couldn't break free," Kurenai-sensei laughs.

"Did anyone expect her to?" I laugh.

"SAKURA! YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Naruto shouts again.

I look to see Ino's squad cheering and happy, Naruto stands there disappointed. Kakashi is now gone. Sasuke had to go to the infirmary a little bit earlier I believe. He probably went to check on him. He fought awkwardly, I don't question what happened. Ino releases her jutsu and quickly gets up to go cheer and celebrate with her squad. Shortly after, several more fights are fought and everyone is getting excited.

"I wanna fight. Isn't it my turn yet?" I ask with a sigh.

"Patience Kiba," Sensei says again.

The board spins again, this time Shino gets to fight some ninja from the Sound Village. It didn't look like much trouble. The guy had a broken arm from some fight he got in earlier on in the exam. I didn't ask too many questions. He looks overeager to fight Shino. I laugh knowing that my teammate has this one easily.

"If you lose this one, I'll never forgive you Shino," I say with a laugh.

"I'd never forgive myself," He said solemnly as he walks down towards the arena.

The fight starts and within a matter of minutes Shino already has his foe backed against a wall, having no where to go the ninja pulls out his arm from his bandage, and slams the cast against the wall.

"You think I'm done here?" He shouts before spreading both arms out towards Shino.

Shino just nods and the foe yells trying to push an attack out but instead he just drops his arms and screams in pain. "You ignore the small insects too much. That's the reason for your downfall" Shino laughs as he sends out a wave of bugs hiding himself in them. The bugs surround his foe and after several minutes they dissipate, Shino stands behind him and with a quick punch he's sent flying across the arena and the proctor announces Shino's victory.

"WHOO!" I say a bit louder than I meant to.

Shino walks back up, and he's just so calm about his victory. I look at the board and it's spinning. I jump in joy when I see it stop.

"Kiba Inuzuka VS. Naruto Uzumaki," Is what it reads.

"Easy win," I say as I look at Shino, "You better be ready. I'm aiming to fight you in the finals!"

Shino scoffs, and Hinata steps forward, "Y-y-you underestimate Naruto, that'll be your downfall Kiba. U-u-unlike you, he won't give up. H-h-he's brave and strong."

I'm taken back from her comment. Was her love for Naruto so strong that she would cheer him on over me? I shake my head "Whatever," I say as I jump into the arena and unzip my jacket. "Come on Akamaru. It's time to go wild!"


	2. Kiba VS Naruto

_**A/n **So I'm on a road trip and taking the time to type up some chapters for this, cause I was supposed to start a LONG time ago. Hopefully you guys enjoy this so far. I mostly used the last chapter to introduce most of the characters I know what people are gonna say "Man. I already know all the characters and their squads and all that useless stuff why type it when I know it" Well, I'm not typing this for YOU. I typed all that in case someone who actually doesn't know that much about Naruto (Ex. One of my friends) was to read this. I want it to make sense to them, not them be left with a "ummm what's going on" or something. I don't know. Hopefully you've enjoyed, and are having a good day. If you're not having a good day, cheer up. :) Everything is gonna be okay, you'll make it through the tough times you're going through. There's always people that are there to help you. Go talk to a friend, get some advice. Cheer up, and enjoy life. It's not as bad as it seems sometimes. Thank you for reading. -Bandie24x7_

Naruto walked into the arena looking very confident. His eyes allowed me to see how determined he was. I had known him for a long time, but all I had ever seen was him being a fool. Now he actually looks serious, he looked like he was truly ready to fight. Just gotta wait for the proctor to start us, then it's time. I'm gonna teach him. I'm gonna teach Hinata. I'll teach them all. My name is Kiba Inuzuka. I'm not gonna give up. I'll beat him.

"Are you guys ready?" The proctor asked and he received nods from both of us, "START!"

Within the same second of saying that, I already had shuriken pulled and tossed towards Naruto. I dropped to all fours. "Man beast; four-legged technique" my chakra quickly began to surround me, I looked up to see Naruto pull a kunai and stop the shuriken. He made the handsigns for the shadow clone jutsu, and several clones appeared. Akamaru dropped from my hoodie and barked. I nodded as I rushed towards the clones, ripping through them with my claws one at a time. I kicked one in the stomach and it vanished, another came up behind me. I hopped above him and dug my claws in his back, another poof. I rushed through them picking up speed as they vanished. I stopped and looked at Naruto, growling.

"You still think you can win?" I asked as I jumped off the ground, and began to spin towards him. "Tunneling fang!"

He jumped and used shadow clones to try and stop me. I intensified the spin and went up towards the ceiling. I smashed into it, sending rubble crashing to the ground. I stopped spinning and just stood on the roof. Naruto had created a bunch of clones.

"You think this is enough to stop me?! Come on Kiba! Step it up!" Naruto shouted and several of the spectators looked up at me.

I pulled two soldier pills from my pouch, along with three smoke bombs. I laughed and threw one of the pills into my mouth and munched down. I felt the effects immediately. My power had doubled, and was still growing. Along with the four-legged jutsu I was going to be even more powerful I tossed one of the smoke bombs and the other pill. I dropped from the ceiling. Naruto threw shuriken and kunai to break the bomb in the air, but missed each throw. Akamaru bounced up and got the pill and munched down. His fur changed color to a deep red. The smoke bomb dropped right in front of Naruto. I knew this was my chance. I landed on the ground on all fours, and growled.

"Akamaru! It's time! Man-beast clone!" I shouted as Akamaru jumped on my back and transformed into a perfect copy of me.

Naruto's shadow clones started rushing out of the smoke, all armed with kunai. Akamaru and I rushed towards them. I dispatched the leader of the group and kept clawing through the others Akamaru did the same with the other side of the group. After a few seconds they were all gone, Naruto stood calmly inside the smoke until it cleared. I knew I should have attacked there. Akamaru rushed towards him, I closed my eyes and sniffed trying to see if there were any other clones. I caught a scent and looked up. Naruto stood there, holding kunai and shuriken dropping from the ceiling. He tossed them at Akamaru. I jumped and started spinning hoping to catch the weapons before they caught my best friend. My tunneling fang smacked perfectly into each weapon as Akamaru took out the Naruto standing in the smoke. I pulled up and rushed towards the ceiling. He dodged me. I pushed off the ceiling and tried again. He pulled a kunai and pressed it against me. He altered my path, just slightly and I cut a piece of his shirt off and we both landed on our feet. He smiled, I didn't expect him to be so powerful. He was much stronger than he had been in the past. I rushed one more time, he dropped a smoke bomb and when I spun through it he had vanished. I heard a yelp and looked to see two of me. He transformed into me, to try and confuse me. I knew Akamaru's scent though. My nose was keen. I laughed at this pointless plan.

"Akamaru! Get him!" I yelled.

Akamaru rushed him with claws and when he finally got a hit in, Naruto was changed back. Akamaru spun once and delivered a kick to the right side of Naruto's face, which sent him flying toward me. Akamaru set this up perfectly. I laughed and ran towards Naruto, motioning for Akamaru to jump up. I smacked Naruto from below which sent him flying. Akamaru clawed at him and he fell back down.

"Here we go! Man-beast Ultimate Taijutsu. Fang over fang!" I shouted as I jumped up towards Naruto and Akamaru spun down towards him.

Akamaru hit him first and he spun quickly then I connected, Akamaru bounced off the floor and landed a second hit. I bounced off the floor and landed another as well. We kept going each hit landing. Naruto's clothes were torn and blood was running down his arms, and his face. He stood gasping when I landed and Akamaru transformed back. I put my hands on my knees gasping.

"How can you still be standing?!" I said confused.

"No matter what you do, you can't beat me!" He shouted, I noticed something strange about his eyes. They had a red-ish tint. I shook my head and cleared my mind.

I have a little amount of chakra, two smoke-bombs and if I remember correctly another soldier pill. I didn't expect to use Akamaru that soon. I motioned for him to stand back. I pulled more shuriken and threw them, but Naruto summoned another shadow clone, and the clone blocked each of them. He looked up at me, blood and a smile upon his face. His eyes looked even more red then before. I popped the soldier pill and got prepared for anything. I had no clue what was happening here. He growled and I saw fangs, I examined his hands to see claws. I muttered to myself, and just watched him. My chakra was getting restored but I wasn't at full power. At this point I was at about one and a half times my regular strength. Naruto growled again, and rushed towards me quickly. I dropped to all fours with a smile, the chakra appeared again, and I got to him before he got to me. I went with a punch to his stomach, but he blocked and countered with one to my face. I ducked under it, and saw him bringing his knee up. I grabbed it, and threw him a bit. He pulled shuriken and threw them towards me. I grabbed a kunai and blocked each of them, but when I looked towards where he was, he had vanished again. He appeared behind me, and went with a swipe with his claws. I caught his scent and jumped up, his claws caught my jacket. I didn't have time to worry about the small piece of cloth that was missing. I done a quick back flip, dropping another smoke bomb. I was running out of time. I was at about one and a quarter of my regular strength. My chakra was running low, and since I'm now using extended chakra instead of my natural chakra, my body was getting tired. I used the smoke as a distraction to try and catch my breath. I knew I didn't have long but I had to do something. I lost track of his scent, and then caught it instantly to the right of me. I leaned back dodging a punch and done a flip onto his arm and then bounced off of him and spun down towards him. He looked up, and shouted again. He dodged my technique but I quickly turned before I smacked into the ground and hit him. I pushed all I could. I felt my body getting tired. I was at about three quarters of my regular strength but he wasn't even getting tired. It wasn't natural. I felt him smash into a wall, and kept pushing. After about a minute I shot up, clipping his chin, and spun into the air. I stopped spinning and landed on my feet, looking up at him. He was pushed back into the wall, blood dripping from his face and arms. His claws had resided, and his fangs as well. His eyes were closed and he looked unconscious.

"A-are you done yet?" I said through heavy gasps. Akamaru walked up and stood by my side. I let out a sigh of relief.

"N-n-not yet," Naruto managed to say as he started coughing violently.

"Just give it up neither of us can go any further, and you've barely gotten any hits on me," I said gasping even more.

"You forgot about my shadow clone," He said with a smile.

I did forget about it, and I couldn't catch his scent either. I looked at Akamaru who jumped up. I didn't know what my partner was doing, but I stood ready for anything. At least as much as my body could give. I was below half of my original strength. I couldn't keep going. Akamaru transformed into me. I didn't even know he had that much chakra left. I knew from our bond what he was planning. He used the tunneling fang to spin towards Naruto he was gonna finish this fight. Naruto's clone popped up in front of him. He stopped and slashed at him with his claws. The clone vanished and Akamaru punched Naruto who was was still stuck in the wall from my attack. Naruto coughed and his blood splashed into the ground.

"That's game over, Naruto." I said as Akamaru transformed back.

The entire crowd cheered, and I looked at the proctor. He stood smiling.

"The winner. Kiba Inuzuka, and Akamaru!" The proctor said.

The crowd made a roar. The crowd wasn't large but they were so excited about that fight. They've been excited over many fights. I stood there breathing heavily, the medics walked up to Akamaru and I and patched our wounds, and gave us some medicine. They walked over to Naruto and started patching his wounds and made sure he was alright. I walked up to him. I forced a smile no matter how much pain it caused. I helped him up. I reached my hand out and Naruto shook it.

"You may have lost this fight, but Naruto. You've earned my respect. That was a good fight... _**friend**_," I said as we walked up to the waiting area. We passed Sakura first, and he stopped smiled and congratulated me. I walked over to where my squad was waiting. I smiled and just sat down against the wall. I closed my eyes and promptly fell asleep. Bandages all over my face, Naruto was even more beat up. It was a good fight though. I definitely have a new found respect for him. I was moving on to the next round, that's what's the most important right now.


	3. Preliminary round is over

_**A/n **I messed up a bit on that fight, but hopefully you guys enjoyed it. I wanted to draw it out, and make it interesting. I REALLY like how the fight went. I hated the Original one, and I feel that this one is MUCH better than the one I made last time. I also thought having Naruto slightly awaken the Kyuubi was a nice touch. It made the fight more balanced and just gave it character that the original fight didn't. I mean he farted in Kiba's face and that was it. I mean, I know I have a lot of flaws in mine as well. Example being that Naruto just kinda sat there in the wall and I forgot to explain why. He was in a massive amount of pain, being pushed up to the wall and smashed into it. I thought it'd make sense. He wouldn't really be able to move. Anyway. I know there's a lot of flaws with my writing, I just hope you are enjoying it. Thank you so much for reading! -Bandie24x7_

I was awakened by Hinata letting out a shrill shriek. The board had stopped and revealed her name among the competitors. The other her cousin Neji Hyuga. Kurenai, and Shino both had worried looks, upon everyone who she could have had to fight it would be Neji.

"Hinata. Give up. He'll kill you, if you fight him!" I said still half-asleep.

"No. I can't give up, even if I lose. I'll bring honor to my name," She said back with a smile, her timidness replaced.

"Hinata," I paused, "Please, don't fight him."

"I have to, Kiba" She said getting angry.

"Kurenai-sensei!" I shouted.

"It's up to her, Kiba. I can't do anything about it," My sensei said sadly.

Hinata smiled and after a few minutes she went into the arena. I sat down, worried. I knew that there was nothing I could do at this point. I just sat there and pet Akamaru. The crowd started cheering as "the genius" Neji Hyuga walked to the center of the arena and got prepared. This actually made me get up and walk to the bars I leaned over it, and rested my head against my arms. I had a really bad feeling about this. Hinata's confidence dropped immediately. She became discouraged.

"Come on Hinata! Don't give up. You can do this!" I managed to shout loudly.

She looked up at me quickly, and shot a huge smile. Shortly after Naruto yelled words of encouragement and she grew red. Everyone laughed at her, leading to her getting embarrassed. This was getting bad. She needed to focus. The proctor asked them if they were ready, and they both nodded. After the proctor said ready, Neji was in Hinata's face already striking at her. It was a byakugan vs byakugan fight. Only a few minutes in and Hinata was dripping blood. She got a single hit in on Neji but she's getting tired, and she's bleeding. He's hit many of her chakra points and she won't last much longer. Her breathing is heavy.

"Kurenai-sensei! Stop this nonsense!" I shouted.

"I can't. It's gotta keep going. Have more faith in your teammate" My sensei snapped at me.

"If things get too bad. I'm jumping down there. I'm stopping him. I WILL not let him kill her!" I yelled loudly.

"She's not gonna die," She replied.

I looked back at the arena to see Hinata pushing back. She didn't have much chakra left, but she was actually putting up a fight. It was a fascinating sight, Hinata actually standing her ground. Neji took the hits and tried to block, but Hinata pushed him right back. He was pushed back into a wall. Hinata kept pushing him further and further. He finally got slightly free of the barrage but it didn't stop. He grabbed her arm and looked her directly in the eye. He smashed his elbow against her stomach and from there he took the advantage in the fight. It kept going and after so long, Hinata fell to her knees, tears were starting to fall. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I knew for sure that it wasn't kind words at all. I looked at Kurenai-sensei but she just looked blank. I grabbed the bars and squeezed. Hinata fell to her back she was out of chakra and her body was full of bruises and was dripping blood, and Neji stood over her and prepared to finish the fight. Before I even had a second thought I was already in the arena and on top of Neji. He pushed me off and as I was falling, Naruto dropped down and knocked Neji

to the ground. I landed on my feet and picked Hinata up and placed her on my shoulders. Things had gotten way too bad, she was too bloody. She was crying, and she couldn't move.

"Proctor. This fight is over!" I said looking at the proctor, "She needs a doctor. Right now!"

"Kiba Inuzuzka, and Naruto Uzumaki, why did you guys interrupt this fight?" The proctor asked.

"Are you an idiot? Look at what has happened? You guys were just gonna let him kill her!" I yelled looking at Naruto who had got knocked off, his body was hurting too much already.

"Get out of my way. She's a failure and she needs to understand that!" Neji said standing up.

"Sit back down Neji," I said looking at him, "You have no right to decide who is a failure and who isn't."

Naruto muttered a few things, I couldn't hear him but it was obvious that Neji could. Neji turned and was about to attack Naruto, but as he moved his arm all the Jonin in the room jumped down and grabbed him. I sighed and gave Hinata to the medical ninja. They took her and took care of her. They made sure she was still breathing. They started their treatment immediately. They took her out of the arena and took her straight to the hospital.

"Kurenai-sensei! What do we do?!" I said as she let Neji go and he walked back on his own.

She just looked at me, and didn't say a single word. She smiled softly. "It's gonna be alright Kiba, go back to the waiting area. They're about to let you draw your opponent. I'm going to the hospital with Hinata."

I looked at the ground and slowly walked back up to the waiting area. I arrived and Shino sighed.

"Always jumping the gun Kiba. She might have been able to fight back," He said.

"She was crying Shino. Those tears were falling. There's no way I could avoid that. You saw her!" I nearly yelled.

They called us all down, Kakashi-sensei went in place of Sasuke. I arrived and Shino stood at my side. We drew our numbers and they placed our names upon a board.

Kiba VS Neji

Sasuke VS Gaara

Shikamaru VS One of the Sound Ninja

Temari VS Ino

Shino VS Kankuro

Then two kids from some of the smaller villages

I was going against Neji. This was my chance to get revenge for Hinata. I wasn't going to let her down.

"Now then, for those who have moved on to the final round. You have one month. In exactly one month, we'll have the fights. This is to learn new techniques and prepare for your opponent. You know what your opponent can do now. What you don't know is what they'll learn in this month. Don't give up. Try your hardest. You're dismissed!" The Hokage announced and with that we all left. Shino and I walked out together and walked slowly towards the Aburame clan-house.

"I'm probably going to have my mother train me," I said softly.

"You are gonna give him hell, aren't you?" Shino said jokingly.

"You got that right. He's not gonna walk away without a bunch of bruises and scratches. He's gonna be crawling away from that arena, if he even gets to!" I said furiously.

"You can do this Kiba," Shino said as we arrived, "Best of luck to both of us."

I smiled, "You better not let your opponent go away easy."

"Would I ever?"

"Probably not."

"This will be for Hinata."

"For our teammate!"

"See you in a month, friend."

"Best of luck," I extended my hand, and he shook it. Shino and I had been best friends for so many years. We joke a lot, he's strange if you don't get to know him. Our biggest argument is over who the leader of our squad is. Shino is a great shinobi. I'm excited to see his fight.

I walked back to the Inuzuka house to see my sister, Hana standing there.

"How'd it go, little brother?" She said, with a smile.

"It went well. I'm moving on to the final round. I have a month to train. Do you think either you or mother will have the time?" I asked shyly. My mother and sister had never really trained with me before. This was gonna be interesting. I was given direction but never training.

"I think I will if mother doesn't but obviously mother would be the better choice. For now let's just celebrate!" She said excitedly.

"Oh, no. No. It's not really that important sis. We don't need to have a party," I said quickly.

"Oh come now Kiba don't be modest, I'll arrange for it tomorrow."

"Thanks for the heads-up. I'll make sure not to come home," I said with a sigh

"Why don't you enjoy the parties?"

"Why do you?!"

Our parties were always just so bad. I didn't ever wanna be apart of them, yet alone be the "guest of honor." It made me  
not want to become a chunin. That would just be another party. But I gotta beat Neji to a bloody pulp. I sighed aloud and my sister laughed, she knew what I was thinking.

_**A/n **I just imagine an Inuzuka party being extremely crazy. I don't exactly know what's gonna happen. I will probably type out the party and just make it as insane as I can. Anyway. Hope you guys are enjoying. It's gonna get better once I get out of the Chunin Exams. I just figured this would be a good place to start. I plan on going all the way up to the war and probably even finish the war. I'm gonna have to come up with some good attacks for Kiba to fight Neji. That's gonna be difficult. _


End file.
